I. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication, and more specifically to techniques for reporting channel quality indicators (CQIs) in a wireless communication network.
II. Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of base stations that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with a base station via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the base station to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the base station.
A base station may transmit data via a wireless channel to a UE. Good performance may be achieved by having the UE estimate the received signal quality of the wireless channel, determine one or more CQIs for one or more data streams based on the received signal quality and the UE's processing capability, and report the CQI(s) to the base station. The base station may then transmit data based on the reported CQI(s). Data transmission performance may be dependent on the accuracy of the reported CQI(s). There is therefore a need in the art for techniques to efficiently and accurately determine CQI(s) in a wireless communication network.